Something To Do With My Hands
by Toesocks29
Summary: However, the hands of Daryl Dixon had been put to far better use lately in Andrea's opinion.


_This was inspired by the song "Something to Do With My Hands" by Thomas Rhett._

_Enoy and be sure to review!  
_

0o0o0o

Its amazing what a few months into a post-apocalyptic world can do to a girl's hands and feet.

In the old days, Andrea would go for a full pedicure and manicure treatment at least every two weeks. She would sit with her back flush against a chair, that was programed to give one hell of a massage, while a small Asian woman would be on her knees scrubbing old calluses off her toes and rub her legs. While waiting for her white tipped toes to dry, Andrea would direct herself over to yet another woman who would paint her nails with a dainty brush while Andrea would watch whatever was on T.V at the time.

Andrea's hands had always been soft, clean, and over all in great shape. She'd never dealt with calluses and used lotion to fight back the dry skin between her pointer finger and thumb when it got cold out. While showering, she would shave the tops of her toes to get rid of the tiny hairs that grew. She hated seeing people bite their nails off and considered it a dirty habit. Andrea prided herself in her firm yet gentle handshake.

Now she was excited to find an old nail clipper around and even more to find a toothpick to rid the dirt and grime that was almost always constantly under her nails. Painting them was a waste of time and using lotion seemed like a waste of time when the scent would probably attract walkers. Her feet were often dirty and sore, she hadn't shaved the tops of her toes in a long time, and she was now used to the small calluses that were starting to grow on her palms.

The others in the group had felt her pain. Glenn would grumble about cuts, Lori could bitch about a broken nail for days, and Carol would try to do laundry or cook with a hangnail before deciding to just rip it off entirely. Daryl laughed at Andrea the first time she got a splinter. She had let the firewood roll out of her hands a bit too quickly and it had resulted in one nasty son of a bitch splinter right in her palm.

_"You're sucha' wimp"_ he had chuckled.

Well, they couldn't all be cross bow wielding rednecks would didn't give a single fuck about splinters or hangnails.

Daryl's hands are probably the roughest that Andrea had ever seen. They were calloused, scarred, and looked like they could rip a phone book in half. He uses an old rusty knife to pick at the dirt underneath when he's bored and there's an old star tattoo atop his right hand that Andrea is dying to know the story behind. He handles a variety of weapons with ease and takes out splinters with no complaint.

However, the hands of Daryl Dixon had been put to far better use lately in Andrea's opinion. She loves that he pulls her hair while fucking her from behind or when his fingers work at her center as she rides him. Andrea also likes to watch his eyes roll back into his head while gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises as he pumps into her. And God when he kisses his way down South on her body, the roughness of his fingers on her breasts, stomach, and navel always leave her gasping for more.

Almost always she'll ask him for a back rub after at least three rounds of fucking. He'll grumble about wanting to go to sleep but Andrea know's he secretly loves making her into putty while working at the muscles in her back. She offers to return the favor but he always declines, Andrea later realizes that he doesn't want to show the scars on his back that have been there since childhood.

He'll sometimes goose her on the sly. She'll feel his his hand slip into her back pocket, squeeze her ass tightly, and remove it before anyone can see. One time, he was bent over retrieving an arrow from the ground and she had smacked his ass as payback. He had shown her some real "payback" later that night in his tent. Occasionally she'll rub his neck for him, he still isn't too comfortable with being touched but Andrea loves hearing him groan with satisfaction when she works out a particularly nasty kink.

Maybe someday she'll be able to have a pedicures again. But until that day comes, she is content with rough hands that smell like the Earth.

Besides, Andrea is starting to like calluses...and she's she's starting to love Daryl.


End file.
